


Look at the Stars

by hidenseeklourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidenseeklourry/pseuds/hidenseeklourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn’t gay. He liked to think he just fell in love with whoever he fell in love with. And that happened to be Louis. Louis, the one openly gay member of the band, although no one outside of the five boys in that room knew about it.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is dared to give Harry a lap dance, opening a whole can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me this, it was fun to write and I feel like I've gotten better at writing smut in the process :)

It was three years ago on that very day that One Direction was formed, and Harry was drunk.

            He had already said his thank you’s and celebrated with the team; the boys had been playing drinking games for the past two hours or so. He wasn’t really sure what time it was.

            “It’s five o’clock somewhere,” he sang, unbelievably off-tune. Louis laughed and drunkenly kissed Harry on the cheek.

            “I love you, curlyhazzaboo,” the older boy slurred. Harry blushed, pulling away even as he wanted to move closer. Louis had been leaning on him all night, and the only thing it accomplished so far was to make him horny as fuck.

            Harry wasn’t gay. He liked to think he just fell in love with whoever he fell in love with. And that happened to be Louis. Louis, the one openly gay member of the band, although no one outside of the five boys in that room knew about it.

            The two of them had always joked around with regards to the Larry Stylinson rumors, but little did Louis know Harry had been developing a crush on him since they went to France in February of 2012. He was good at hiding it, always pretending he was messing around when he accidentally got to close during a wrestling match or said something about Louis that sounded a little too adoring.

            It had been harder while on tour to hide his feelings because they were living on top of each other 24/7, but all the boys had been too tired to take a further look into anything.

            Harry really admired the fans for being able to see clearly what Louis wouldn’t be able to make out through a microscope. They should be detectives, the lot of them.

            The boys were sitting on the floor of Niall, Liam, and Zayn’s tour bus playing drunk truth or dare—the rules of which were, basically, if you refused to take a dare or answer a truth, you had to take a shot. Technically none of them were legal in America besides Louis, but it’s not like anyone was around to judge them. Louis had bought the vodka and distributed it amongst the four other boys.

            Currently it was Zayn’s turn. He had consumed nearly as much alcohol as Harry. “Niall, I choose you!” The blonde burst into laughter at the Pokémon reference. “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            Zayn pondered over this for a moment, then scooted forward so he was closer. “I truth you to… I mean, no. Truth. Have you ever tried sticking your guitar up your ass?”

            All five boys erupted into cackles loud enough to wake the whole bus, that is, if anyone had been on it. The whole team was staying in the hotel, giving the boys privacy for their birthday.

            Niall wiped at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Never! But,” he snickered, “I can’t say the same for Louis.”

            The feather-haired boy let out an indignant “Hey!” before collapsing onto Harry in a fit of giggles.

            “My turn!” The Irish lad looked around the circle, sizing up his options. He narrowed his eyes at Louis, who was still sprawled over Harry’s lap, poking at the dimples in Harry’s cheeks. “Louuu-eeee,” he sang.

            Louis glared at Niall, over exaggerating the pout in his bottom lip. Harry just wanted to take it between his teeth and-

            “Truth or dare!”

            Louis sighed dramatically, puffing out his cheeks. “Dare. Hit me.”

            Niall was obviously hoping for this, because he grinned evilly and waggled his eyebrows. “I dare you… to give Mr. Styles here a lap dance.”

            Harry’s eyes widened. Louis looked up at him and his mouth went dry. The older boy stood up decidedly and declared, “I accept this challenge!”

            As he spun around, showing off, Harry let out a nervous chuckle, trying to play it off as no big deal. But then Louis shook his ass and started walking toward him and it was all Harry could do to keep his eyes from wandering down his body.

            “I should warn you, I am very experienced in this department. Be prepared for the best lap dance you’ll ever receive.” Harry swallowed hard and bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

            The other boys were laughing so hard by this point that Liam was actually literally rolling around on his back and Niall was alternating between slapping the floor and Zayn’s leg.

            Harry watched the boy close in and bend over like it was the grim reaper coming to rid him of his life. He leaned back on his palms as Louis pushed his knees down for better access. As he met the Donny lad’s eyes, he received a reassuring smile before Louis started rolling his hips.

            The raucous laughter seemed to fade away and all Harry was aware of was the way Louis’ body was moving on top of his own. He was actually trying, trying to make this good for him. Their groins were rubbing together through their clothes, and Harry, hard himself, could tell that Louis was too.

            Then Louis turned around on his lap and ground his ass onto Harry’s dick. The younger boy was breathing much too hard for this to be platonic. He wanted to pick Louis up and carry him to the nearest bed and-

            Louis spun around again and this time pulled him close. Seated as he was on Harry’s lap, he was a few inches taller. Harry could feel hot breath on his face and thought his subconscious had never cussed so much in such a short period of time.

            Their chests were pressed together and their dicks both painfully hard against each other. It was silent; Louis had stopped moving. Then Harry blinked and he was sliding off his lap and cracking a smile at the other boys, who were applauding.

            Harry was in a daze through Louis giving Liam a truth. All he could string together was _thank god I’m wearing trousers that hide my erection._ Which, annoyingly, was not going away. He was so turned on that just looking at the lad made his dick twitch.

            When all the boys stood up, he tuned back in to the conversation with difficulty. They had decided to call it a night, apparently, satisfied with the way things had ended.

            Louis beckoned to him from the doorway and he jolted to his feet, wobbling out into the parking lot. The cold breeze did little to sober him up. He shivered in the dark, captivated for a moment by the way the strands of Louis’ hair glowed in the soft spotlight cast upon them by the streetlamp.

            In the darkness of night, Harry felt invincible. Nothing could touch him now. It almost felt as if he could disappear, fade into the blackness of the sky and float away.

            His musings were interrupted by the boy beside him. “Look at the stars, look how they shine for you…” he sang softly, eyes glinting. Harry followed his gaze up to the vast dome above them. His breath caught.

            They usually couldn’t see so many stars in London, but in this small town, it looked like someone with a hole punch took to the sky feverishly, dotting holes almost on top of each other in their haste to destroy the dark paper. A million tiny suns shone down on them. Harry was reminded of their beautiful girls, shining their own suns in the audience when they sang Little Things. No matter how picturesque, the stars in the sky could never compare to that.

            Louis followed him back to their bus, empty but for the two boys trying not to look at each other. Harry managed to keep himself from thinking, simply relying on muscle memory to get himself undressed and into bed. He curled up under the blankets of his bunk, facing the wall to avoid any awkward conversation. Louis followed his lead and turned off the single overhead light before climbing into the bunk above Harry’s.

            It’s silent but for their breathing, deliberately slow and steady. He had made a decent effort, but Harry couldn’t keep the thoughts out anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut as images, and god, _feelings_ coursed through his mind and body. His hand subconsciously slid underneath the blankets to touch himself, but, _shit_ , Louis was right there and he couldn’t do this. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he needed to do this. He clenched his hand around the covers, willing his erection to go down.

            It didn’t work.

            Harry was desperate. He exiled his shame, resigned to what he was about to do.

            “Louis?” his voice reached out into the shadows tentatively. He almost hoped the boy was already dreaming.

            “Yeah?” he sounded sleepy, but not too far gone yet. How was Harry supposed to phrase this? He hesitated, twisting his fingers in the sheets.

            From above him came the sound of rustling, then Louis’ head dropped over the side of his bunk. His eyes reflected the weak light from the window.

            “Haz?”

            Harry watched him for a beat of silence and abruptly sat up. He cradled his head in his hands, not wanting to look at Louis when the words were spoken. He heard the older boy slide off the bed and onto the floor. Shit.

            “What’s wrong, Harry?”

            He sighed and lifted his head to see Louis leaning against the bunk. Harry swung his legs over the side to face him, but he couldn’t meet his eyes.

            “Lou… I have something to say, and I need to say it, so please don’t interrupt me.” He took a deep breath and continued without waiting for a reply. “I have had a crush on you, for as long as I can remember. Shit, I might even be in love with you. But you just gave me a fucking lap dance and I need MORE.”

            Okay, so he was obviously still just a little bit intoxicated. He hadn’t meant to be quite so blunt.

            The expression of shock was very clear on Louis’ face, even with the lack of light. Harry tensed, preparing himself for heartbreak. He wished he could see those blue eyes that always gave away what the boy was really thinking.

            Louis opened his mouth and took a breath as if about to say something, then closed it and glanced away awkwardly. Harry tore his gaze away and stared at his hands in defeat. He had just ruined everything, why was he such a fuck up-

            Louis crashed into him with all his weight and planted his lips firmly on Harry’s. The younger boy made a muffled noise of protest but it went ignored as he melted into the kiss. It was messy and full of teeth and tongues and his thoughts were overwhelmed by _louislouislouis_. The boy seemed to be everywhere, taking over all of Harry’s senses and wrecking them with his lips.

             When they pulled back to breathe, Harry stroked his thumb across Louis’ cheek. “How long have you…” he trailed off.

            “Since the X Factor,” said the boy with the blue eyes.

            “After all this time?” Harry asked with wonder.

            “Always,” was the whispered response.

            Their mouths molded together once again, this time heating up. Harry didn’t understand how he had survived so long without this. It felt good; it felt more than good… it felt right. As the kiss became more and more intense, Louis moved to stand in between Harry’s legs, but he thwacked his head on the bunk in the process. He cursed, rubbing his forehead.

Harry laughed and craned his neck to place a kiss on the spot before murmuring, “Couch?”

            Louis pulled him roughly off the bed and backed him up until they both fell onto the cushions. Neither of them slept with their shirts on; Harry was in boxers and Louis was wearing pajama pants. The Cheshire boy pulled them down with trembling fingers, his new lover licking at a spot just under his ear and making him shiver. When Harry started pulling at the waistband of his boxers, Louis asked, “Do you want to-”

            “Yes.” Harry was sure of himself. He had watched plenty of gay porn over the years to satisfy his longing and knew the general idea of it. He edged Louis’ underwear over his bum, taking his dick in his hand instantly. The boy’s breath stuttered against his neck, then his lips were on Harry’s again and Harry tried to pull on it like he would his own. Louis didn’t seem to be complaining.

            The older boy reached down, and after Harry was completely exposed, he pulled away, sliding onto the floor.

            “Can I suck you off?” Louis questioned, tilting his head slightly. _Fuck_ , Harry thought, this boy would be the death of him. He barely had the time to nod before his dick was in Louis’ mouth, warm and wet and sliding up and down and then Louis did that _thing_ with his tongue and sucked lightly at the head and it was too much, Harry dug his fingernails into the couch cushions. His whole body was tingling and warm and his chest rose and fell rapidly. It was all he could do to throw his head back and attempt to control the sounds building up in his throat.

            Louis pulled off with a pop and straddled Harry’s legs again to kiss him, lips swollen and wet. Their dicks brushed against each other, releasing sparks into Harry’s body with every touch. He dug his fingers into the back of Louis’ thighs, holding him in place as the boy cradled Harry’s face between his hands. “I love you, I love you,” he kept whispering, and Harry swallowed his words with reassuring kisses.

            “Do you have a condom?” he asked, and the boy on top of him paused.

            “Are you sure? You’ve not done this with a guy before, have you?”

            Harry shook his head. “No, I haven’t… but Lou, I want you to ride me so bad.”

            Louis shuddered and slipped off his lap to rummage in a suitcase. Harry missed the warmth of his body, but not for long.

            “I’ve got some lube, too.”

            Harry took the condom and rolled it over his own dick. He knew somewhat how these things worked, and therefore expected that he had to open Louis up with his fingers first. The idea of being inside him was enough to make his head spin. He spread some lube over the first finger of his right hand and let Louis lie down and guide him to his hole. Massaging around it, he watched Louis wriggle before cautiously pressing in to the first knuckle. The boy’s grip on his shoulder tightened and Harry looked at him, concerned, but his face was filled with pleasure and a longing for more. So he kept pushing, in to the second knuckle and further until his finger had disappeared completely inside the boy. Louis shifted impatiently, so he pulled his finger partially out and back in again, crooking it experimentally. He was rewarded with a high pitched whine escaping Louis’ mouth, and watched, fascinated, as the boy slowly came undone with each thrust. He added another finger when Louis told him to, and eventually Louis advised him to stop or he was going to come.

            Harry pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss Louis’ tummy, something he’d always wanted to do. Louis pulled his head up and trailed his lips down Harry’s jaw hungrily. He then pushed Harry back against the couch so that he was sitting with the older boy straddling him once more. Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up Harry’s dick for him, the younger boy squirming under the stimulation. He studied Harry’s eyes, making sure this was what he wanted, and then carefully guided himself onto his dick.

            It felt so tight but so _good_. Harry’s breathing accelerated as Louis went down all the way, until their bodies were fully pressed against one another. His cheek was sweaty against Louis’ and his breath was displacing all the hairs on one side of his boy’s head. Louis traced his fingers down his arm and Harry could feel the goose bumps rising wherever he was touched. “Move, please,” he whispered hoarsely into Louis’ ear.

            He obliged, curling his hand around Harry’s neck and bringing their lips together. What started off as Louis rolling his hips turned into Harry thrusting up into him at the same time, skin slapping together loudly and dirty moans falling from their mouths. His hands travelled Louis’ body, outlining his spine and sketching swirls into his hips and most of all, squeezing his bum. Louis’ breath mingled with his and slender hands were tangled in Harry’s curls. Pleasure was coursing through every nerve ending in his body and he knew, knew he was going to come soon but he wanted to see Louis first.

            Harry started stroking his dick in time with their thrusts, and the combined stimulation was enough to make Louis orgasm in seconds. The older boy slowed down, but Harry picked up his pace, the sight of Louis blissed out sending him over the edge.

Louis used the couch blanket to wipe the come off both their chests and collapsed on top of him. Harry’s dick slipped out and he tossed the used condom in the direction of the trash can, probably missing it but not particularly caring. He encircled Louis in his arms as their hearts beat together, slowly returning back to normal, listening to the whisper of skin against skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best, partially due to the fact that I wrote it in two separate chunks, but please tell me what you think! Also, free cookies for you if you found my Harry Potter reference.


End file.
